Protein kinases are involved in various cellular responses to extracellular signals. Recently, a family of mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPK) has been discovered. Members of this family are Ser/Thr kinases that activate their substrates by phosphorylation [B. Stein et al., Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 31, pp. 289–98 (1996)]. MAPKs are themselves activated by a variety of signals including growth factors, cytokines, UV radiation, and stress-inducing agents.
One particularly interesting MAPK is p38. p38, also known as cytokine suppressive anti-inflammatory drug binding protein (CSBP) and RK, was isolated from murine pre-B cells that were transfected with the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) receptor, CD14, and induced with LPS. p38 has since been isolated and sequenced, as has the cDNA encoding it in humans and mouse. Activation of p38 has been observed in cells stimulated by stress, such as treatment of lipopolysaccharides (LPS), UV, anisomycin, or osmotic shock, and by cytokines, such as IL-1 and TNF.
Inhibition of p38 kinase leads to a blockade on the production of both IL-1 and TNF. IL-1 and TNF stimulate the production of other proinflammatory cytokines such as IL-6 and IL-8 and have been implicated in acute and chronic inflammatory diseases and in post-menopausal osteoporosis [R. B. Kimble et al., Endocrinol., 136, pp. 3054–61 (1995)].
Based upon this finding, it is believed that p38, along with other MAPKs, have a role in mediating cellular response to inflammatory stimuli, such as leukocyte accumulation, macrophage/monocyte activation, tissue resorption, fever, acute phase responses and neutrophilia. In addition, MAPKs, such as p38, have been implicated in cancer, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, immunodeficiency disorders, autoimmune diseases, cell death, allergies, osteoporosis and neurodegenerative disorders. Inhibitors of p38 have also been implicated in the area of pain management through inhibition of prostaglandin endoperoxide synthase-2 induction. Other diseases associated with Il-1, IL-6, IL-8 or TNF overproduction are set forth in WO 96/21654.
Others have already begun trying to develop drugs that specifically inhibit MAPKs. For example, PCT publication WO 95/31451 describes pyrazole compounds that inhibit MAPKs, and, in particular, p38. However, the efficacy of these inhibitors in vivo is still being investigated.
Other p38 inhibitors have been produced, including those described in WO 98/27098, WO 99/00357, WO 99/10291, WO 99/58502, WO 99/64400, WO 00/17175 and WO 00/17204.
Accordingly, there is still a great need to develop other potent inhibitors of p38, including p38-specific inhibitors, that are useful in treating various conditions associated with p38 activation.
Another protein kinase that is involved in cellular responses to extracellular signals is ZAP70. When the T cell receptor (TCR) in T cells is triggered by binding an antigen, it in turn activates ZAP70. ZAP70 acts to couple the TCR to a number of essential signalling pathways that are required for T cell differentiation and proliferation.
Given ZAP70's role in T cell signalling, ZAP70 may have a role in T cell mediated diseases. Such diseases include, without limitation, transplantation, autoimune disease, e.g., RA, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), psoriasis, Sjogren's Syndrome, thyroiditis, pulmonary fibrosis, bronchiolitis obliterans, hemolytic anemia and Wegener's granulomatosis, cancer, including leukemia and lymphoma, multiple sclerosis, graft versus host disease, and Kawasaki syndrome.
Accordingly, there is a great need to develop inhibitors of ZAP70 that are useful in treating various conditions associated with ZAP70 activation.